Common methods for a LOGO required to be marked on a door body of an existing refrigerator comprise printing, stamping and attaching. However, LOGOs formed through the above methods are monotonous, and never change during use. As a result, users are prone to get bored with them.
In view of this, it is necessary to improve an existing refrigerator door and a manufacturing method thereof to solve the above problem.